


Having You For Dinner

by timeandteacups



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Will, Dinner is not that important after all, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Shameless Smut, This truly has no plot at all, Top Hannibal, seriously this is just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeandteacups/pseuds/timeandteacups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal intends to prepare dinner, but Will has other ideas. Shameless pwp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having You For Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This wouldn't have been possible without my beloved roleplay partner Tereza (aka my Will Graham) and my brilliant beta Kayla. Thank you, my darlings.  
> (This is my first time writing Hannigram and my first time ever publishing a fic, please be nice xD)

Will liked to watch Hannibal cook. Sometimes he would just sit there, his eyes fixed on Hannibal as he moved around the kitchen. Hannibal would catch him smiling from time to time. Other times, though, Will didn't even let him start. He would approach Hannibal when he was just getting started; when he was still picking what he was going to need, and this was _definitely_ one of those nights.

Hannibal was just starting on dinner when Will hugged him from behind, kissing Hannibal's shoulder blades through the fabric of his shirt, his hands caressing Hannibal's torso up and down slowly. He could feel Will smiling, lips pressed gently against his back. Hannibal knew then that he wouldn't start cooking any time soon; just turning around in Will's arms and kissing his lips felt so much more appealing - and even though he loved cooking, he just couldn't get enough of _Will._

The kiss started slow and sweet; could have remained just an innocent kiss if Will didn't wrap his arms around Hannibal's neck and press himself against him, deepening the kiss and making it more heated, more demanding.  
Hannibal loved it, he loved when Will initiated any kind of physical contact, but when Will seemed as _needy_ as he did at this precise moment... that was even better.Soon Will slid his hands down to Hannibal's chest and started undoing the buttons of his shirt, letting his fingers trail over Hannibal's chest hair lightly, but never breaking the kiss. When he finished, he let the shirt fall to the floor - Hannibal couldn't bring himself to care; he was completely focused on Will. He held Will close and kissed him hungrily as Will's fingers moved down very slowly to the front of his trousers.

      " _Bed_." Hannibal pulled back just enough to say the word against Will's lips and pulled Will with him, leading him to their bedroom. He didn't need to cook so soon anyway, no one was coming over for dinner.

They staggered into the bedroom, ripping each other's clothes off; leaving them on the floor as they kissed, lips and tongues sliding together. Hannibal eagerly pulled Will to the bed with him and sat up, resting his back against the headboard. He placed his hands on Will's chest as he straddled his thighs to sit squarely on Hannibal's lap - Hannibal could feel Will's beating heart, the tempo fast against his hands. He caressed Will's chest, moving his hands up and tracing the lines of Will's collarbones with his fingertips; Will's gaze fixed steadily on him. Then he moved down again, letting his fingers rub hard against Will's nipples. Will gasped and Hannibal did it again, pinching them, making Will close his eyes and moan.

Will placed his hands on Hannibal's shoulders, moving closer so they could kiss again, moaning softly as Hannibal continued teasing his nipples. It was perfect, Hannibal thought, to have Will like that, so needy and completely lost in what they were doing. He captured Will's lower lip between his teeth and bit softly, sucking on it before moving his hands down to wrap around both of their erections, stroking them together lightly; making them gasp into each other's mouths.

  
      "Tell me what you want," Hannibal muttered against Will's lips before kissing him again, sliding his tongue into Will's mouth and definitely not letting him answer.

Will was the one who spent some time playing with Hannibal's lower lip now, biting and sucking and licking before he released it again.  
Hannibal thought he was finally going to answer, but he didn't. Not with words. He simply pulled Hannibal's right hand up and stuck two of his fingers into his mouth, lapping and sucking on them, making them very wet while still keeping eye contact with Hannibal. Will, who never liked eye contact, always kept it with Hannibal when they had sex.

Will pulled Hannibal's fingers out of his mouth and guided his hand down, between his legs, so Hannibal knew exactly what he wanted. He circled Will's entrance with the tip of one finger, smirking as Will closed his eyes and shuddered above him.  
Will moaned when Hannibal slid his finger into him, and Hannibal watched as he bit his own lip and moved his hips, trying to get Hannibal's finger deeper. Hannibal wrapped his free arm around Will and kissed his neck softly, pushing the other finger into him and making him arch his back and moan Hannibal's name. He moved his fingers in and out, in slow, steady movements, making sure Will was ready for him before he pulled them out.

  
      "I need you to get the lube," Hannibal said against Will's neck, and Will instantly reached for the bottle on the beside table.

He flipped the cap open, put a bit of it in his palm and wrapped his hand around Hannibal's hard cock, moving it in slow, languid pulls, spreading the lube around and making Hannibal close his eyes and moan because it just felt too _good._

      In one movement, before Hannibal could even realize, Will was sinking onto his cock, letting out a loud moan and grabbing Hannibal's shoulders even harder.

  
      "Hannibal... _oh_... So _good_..." Will whispered, and Hannibal held him tighter, closer, burying his face into Will's neck and groaning against his skin because Will just felt so tight and hot and _perfect_ around him.

  
Will wasn't moving yet, and Hannibal took the opportunity to kiss and bite and suck on his neck, leaving red marks all over it. God, Will looked beautiful with the bruises Hannibal left on his skin. Hannibal loved to look at them afterwards; he loved to see Will looking at them in the mirror.

  
Will let out another moan, he was moving up and down just slightly, but it felt so good for them both. Hannibal grabbed Will's hips and pulled Will against him to help him move, already needing more, because it was never enough and the way Will moved his hips felt incredible.  
Suddenly, Will clenched his hands even harder on Hannibal's shoulders and whimpered softly above him. Hannibal started kissing his neck again, certain that he was hitting Will's prostate now.

  
      "Sweet spot?" Hannibal asked, moving one of his hands up to Will's hair, pressing more kisses to Will's neck. Will moaned in agreement and kept moving, faster now, and Hannibal pulled him in for a kiss. It was messy and needy and they moaned into each other until Will was moving too much for them to continue kissing.

  
      " _Harder_ ," Hannibal said, eyes fixed on Will's, and he grabbed his hips again to feel him moving, harder as Hannibal had told him to; almost desperately now.

Will moaned uncontrollably, and Hannibal loved how responsive he was; loved him even more when he was loud like this.

      "Hannibal... I... _Ah_..." Will started, but couldn't finish the sentence.

It didn't matter though - Hannibal knew what that meant, and he loved how Will became almost incoherent when he was about to come.

  
Hannibal was right on the edge as well - a few more powerful thrusts and then he was moving g his hips up and pulling Will down onto his cock, making Will whimper louder and clench deliciously around him as he came all over them both...

  
That was all Hannibal needed. He held Will tightly, wrapping his arms around him as he came, pressing his face to Will's chest and groaning as Will moved his hips slowly, just a little more, to make his orgasm feel even better.  
Will looked at him then, moving his fingers through Hannibal's hair, and Hannibal could see love in his eyes and in the smile that was on his face now. They were still breathless, but it didn't matter as Will pressed his lips to Hannibal's again - just soft kisses this time - and they breathed into each other.


End file.
